The Story of Blade
by BladeTheSheWolf
Summary: The story of a a strong, young wolf with many good intentions. She has been sent on a quest that means more than anything in her life. Love makes her journey more complicated.
1. The Beggining

The Story of Blade: Chapter 1

It was a dark, crispy, moon lit night in the heart of the Sacred Lightning Packs' territory. The sound of the hidden animals in the bushes filled the night air. The trees and the bushes surrounded the small patch of land where there are many wolves gathering for the birth of a new pup. The wolves sat anxiously waiting to welcome their new members to the world. A shadow appeared on the entrance of the cave and the Sacred Lightning Packs' leader, Night Claw, came out with his bold green eyes and black fur gleaming in the bright moonlight. The wolves bow respectfully and keep in the position until Night Claw has given them the signal to return to sitting. After a couple of minutes of silence, He nods to gives them the signal to sit down again. He stays sitting outside to give his mate privacy. The wolves gathered around Night Claw whisper inaudibly and look at each other wondering why Night Claw isn't inside the cave to help Silver Fur. One of his lead, hunters bows respectfully and walks up to Night Claw. "Leader, why are you not in the den helping Silver Fur?" Raw Bone says. "Raw Bone, she needs privacy for the birth of her pups. For the last litter, she has asked me if I could leave her alone while she gives birth." Night Claw says. Raw Bone nods and backs away slowly. After a couple of minutes, everyone's ears perk hearing small whining and mewing inside of the cave. Everyone starts to whisper excitedly wondering how many pups Silver Fur has had. Night Claw turns around to see if she will let him, and the rest of her pack inside the cave to get a glance at the pups. Silver Fur smiles and nods "Silver Fur has given the signal for us to enter. Please, try not to make to much noise." Night Claw says. The pack slowly enters inside the cave to catch a glance at the new pups. Five furry pups appear on Silver Fur. They are all brown, except for one. Night Claws eyes widen slightly in surprise seeing that not all of them are the same, and then he frowns. "Silver Fur, do you think there is something wrong with this one?" He asks Silver Fur. She shakes her head thinking that only because of the fur color doesn't mean there is something wrong with it. "Not at all,

I think it's only because you are a black wolf." Silver Fur says smiling. Night Claw smiles a little bit and licks Silver Furs nose. The pack gathers around staring at the little furry bundles thinking how wonderful having new pups will be. Night Claw studies the pups carefully looking for anything unusual about his pups. He also notices that the black pup is slightly bigger than the rest. He frowns a bit and turns to Silver Fur. "Isn't it kind of odd that you had four of the same colored pups and one black one?" Night Claw says. "Why do you ask?" Silver Fur says. "It's just that, I have gone to the Lost Sky Packs' territory to see if anything new has happened. And I saw that Amber Tail has had five pups that are different colors." Night Claw says. Silver Fur tilts her head slightly. "How strange, well I guess that means that our pups are special." Silver Fur says and smiles. Night Claw chuckles and little and sighs. He goes to see who is male and who is female. The black pup is slightly bigger than the rest and he is guessing that it is male. But Night Claw checks to make sure. He picks up the pup and his eyes widen seeing that it is female. "Silver Fur, I think our black pup is going to be a strong one." Night Claw says looking closely at the pup. "Why do you think that?" Silver Fur asks. "She seems bigger than her siblings." Night Claw says. "It is a female?" Silver Fur says in shock. Night Claw shrugs. "Believe it or not" Night Claw says. He checks the rest of the pups and sees that they are all male. Night Claws' eyes widen again. "She's going to have a hard time being the only female in the litter."


	2. Whats In a Name?

The Story of Blade: Ch. 2

The moon was slowly disappearing as the sun was taking its' place in the sky making the air warm and moist. The forest animals slowly start to wake up from their slumber, and in a few minutes, the forest has awakened. The Sacred Lightning Pack wolves wake up to greet their leaders, and their leaders' new pups. Night Claw has woken up extra early to hunt and search for food for Sliver Fur since she is with the pups and cannot do much. Night Claw slowly enters the cave and sets the small hare next to Silver Fur. "Thank you" Silver Fur says. "Anything for you" Night Claw says and smiles. He walks out of the cave and tells the patrol wolves to search the territory for intruders. Then, he tells the hunters to hunt food for the pack. They all do what Night Claw says and he returns back to Silver Fur. Night Claw sighs and lies next to Silver Fur. "So what exactly are we going to name the pups?" Night Claw asks. "Hmm, I want you to name three, and I can name two." She says. "And I want you to name the black one" Silver Fur says. "Are you sure?" Night Claw says. "I'm sure" She says. "Well, alright, let me think" Night Claw says. He thinks for a minute and takes a look around. "I think I'll name one of the males, Sharp Fang, and the other one, Hmm, How about, Moon Rock, and, Well, I want the females' name to be special. Not like anyone of ours." He says. Night Claw thinks for a minute and he suddenly gets a name. "How about, Blade?" Night Claw says. "But, she doesn't have two names like us!" "That doesn't matter. I want her to be special and unique. Unlike ours, I have a feeling she's going to turn out very special." Night Claw says. He smiles and looks over at the little black furry pup all curled up next to Silver Fur. The patrol wolves come back to report to Night Claw. "Leader, I have come back with the reports for the territory and there are no intruders." Sun Howl says. She bows respectfully and back out of the cave. Night Claw nods, "Thank you Sun Howl" For the first time, Blade is the first one to open their eyes. Her small eyes strain to open up and take a first look at the world. Her eyes start to slowly flutter open, and then, the first thing she sees, is Night Claw. Night Claw looks at Blade and he notices that Blades' opening her eyes for the first time. Night Claw gasps and turns to Sliver Fur. She tilts her head, "What happened?" She asks. "Blade's opening her eyes for the first time!" Night Claw says excitedly. "Isn't it a bit early for her to do that?" Silver Fur asks. "Yes it's very early but it's rare too, I told you she was going to be special" Night Claw says. Silver Fur chuckles and licks Blades head. Blade finally opens her eyes and Night Claw and Silver Fur turn to look at her. And they find quite a surprise. Silver Fur gasps a little and stares at Blade. "She has blue eyes!" She says shocked and surprised. Night Claw turns to look at her. He widens his eyes in awe, wondering where she got her blue eyes. "How do you think she ended up with blue eyes?" Night Claw asked. _I don't remember anyone in my pack having blue eyes. _Night Claw thought. "I'm thinking to see if I remember anyone in my family or pack had blue eyes like Blades'." "Me too" Night Claw says. _My mother had brown eyes, my dad had amber, so who else had blue eyes? _Silver Fur thought. Then, Night Claw suddenly remembered who had blue eyes. He turns and looks at Silver Fur. "I remember now!" Night Claw exclaimed. Silver Fur turns her attention from Blade to Night Claw. "Who did you remember?" Silver Fur asks. "It was me! I had eyes like that when I was a pup like her! But then, somehow my eyes changed color as I grew." Night Claw says. "I never knew you had blue eyes when you were a pup" She says.


	3. The First Few Months

The Story of Blade Ch. 3

As the day turns into noon, Silver Fur and Night Claw stay in their den looking at their new pup, Blades´, unusual blue eyes. "If your eyes changed as you grew, do you think that this Hill happen to Blade?" Silver Fur asked. Night Claw and Silver Fur exchanged worried looks. Night Claw sighs then looks at Blade. "We´ll just have to wait until she gtes older, we dont have a choice." Night Claw says. Silver Fur nods and looks at the two other un-named males. "I still have to find out some names for the others." She says looking at the two males. Silver Fur thinks about names that her brothers have had in the past. She thinks of a good name and tells it to Night Claw. "How about, Dark Night and Fire Sun? " Silver Fur says. Night Claw smiles and links Silver Furs nose. "Those are perfect names." Night Claw says. "I´m glad you think so." Silver Fur says. They both smile at each other and slowly began to fall asleep. While Night Claw, Silver Fur, and their pups are sleeping, one pup remains awake. _Where am I? _Blade thinks. Her eyes are not yet fully developed and everything appears a bit blurry to her. Blades´ small black nose twitches smelling everything. She sees the outline of a silver Wolf and a black Wolf. _They must be my parents. _She thought. Then, Blade looks over at other furry bodies next to her. _And they must be my siblings! _Blade thought. She begins to get tired and falls asleep with her eyelids closing little, by little. About four months pass by and the pups are up and running. "Father?" Blade says. Night Claw murmurs something and turns to his other side. "Father! Come on! You said we were going to go to the valley today!" Blade exclaimed. Night Claw put his paws over his eras not wanting to go. Blade frowns and she starts to nip on Night Claws ears and tug on his fur. "Come on father!" Blade says in a muffled voice. Night Claw groans and gets up. He shakes his fur and stretches then steps out in the sunlight. He finds Silver Fur playing with Moon Rock, Sharp Fang, Dark Night, and Fire Sun. Night Claw smiles and chuckles seeing how well they are getting along. Then out of the blue, Blade comes and jumps on Night Claws back and starts to play. "Ahh!" Night Claw yelled. Blade giggles and apologizes. "Sorry father, i´m just really excited for today!" Night Claw smiles and licks Blade´s cheek. "I know you are, and i am too." Night Claw says. Blade wags her tail and her bright blue eyes start to glow. Night Claw gasps a little bit in surprise. Blade tilts her head wondering why he did that. "What father, is there something wrong?" Blade asks. "No theres nothing wrong, I just saw something." Night Claw lied. Night Claw walks over to Silver Fur and licks her nose. " I´m going to take Blade to the valley." Night Claw says. Silver Fur nuzzles Night Claw and wags her tail. "Alright but be careful." She says. Night Claw nods and returns to Blade, which is chasing a small grasshopper. Night Claw chuckles a little bit watching her prancing around. "Alright Blade, lets go." He says. Blades head lifts up from the ground and bounds over next to Night Claw. They both walk side by side to the valley. But later on Blade takes the lead, holding her head up high and her tail straight out. "Look father! I´m an alpha!" She exclaims happily. Night Claw laughs and nuzzles Blade. "Hurry on now, we musn´t be there late." He says to Blade. With the sun high in the sky, the continue their walk to the valley.


	4. The Valley

The Story of Blade Ch. 4

Night Claw and Blade walked side by side to each other to the valley. Blade looks curiously around the forest getting to know things better. "What's this?" Blade would ask for everything she didn't know. This time, she saw a mushroom. "That's a mushroom" Night Claw replies. Blade looked around again to see what else she didn't know but wanted to. She spots a small flower and she pads over to get a better look at it. "Father, what's this? It looks pretty." Blade says. She giggles and pulls a petal off. Night Claw chuckled. "That's a flower." Night Claw says. Blade was about to ask another question when Night Claw interrupted. "Blade, we're here!" Night Claw exclaimed. Blade smiled and wagged her tail excitedly and went to a small ledge to take a look at the giant valley. Her jaws drop at the amazing view. The deer we're eating their grass, the birds were flying back and forth, and she saw little field mice that were tempting to chase. Blade turned to look at Night Claw to see if she could go down and play. Night Claw chuckled and nodded his head saying that she could. Blade wagged her tail and licked Night Claws' Nose. "Thank you father!" She said. She scurried off to chase the tiny field mice scattered through out the valley. Night Claw watched her carefully from a rock where he could bathe in the sun. As Night Claw was resting on his rock, Blade was off trying to make her first kill. She stuck her tail straight out and her nose twitched and sniffed the air for any mice near by. Night Claw turned around to watch Blade trying to hunt. Blade scents a mouse near by so she follows the trail to catch it. She spots the mouse chewing on a small piece of fruit. While the mouse is distracted, Blade stalks it. Keeping low and trying not to make too much noise. "The greatest hunter ever, Blade, stalks the small mouse quietly, and lowly. She approaches her prey slowly, slowly, then, she pounces on it!" She slowly peeks under her paws to not let me mouse escape if she caught it. Blade spots the long stringy tail of the mouse under her paws. "Yes!" She says quietly. She quickly kills the mouse with one bite. Then, she picks it up and carries it to Night Claw. She proudly bounds over to Night Claw wanting to show him her first kill. "Father! Look what I got!" Blade excitedly told Night Claw. He turned around from his rock with his nose twitching smelling some food. Night Claw sat up and turned to Blade. He stares at the mouse then at Blade. "You did this?" He asks surprised. Blade nods and smiles proudly. Night Claw smiles back at her. "Why don't we go show your mother? She'll love to see that!" Night Claw suggests. Blade giggles and licks Night Claws nose. "Sure! Can we go now?" Blade asked. Night Claw shrugs and says, "Only if you want." "Of course I do!" Blade exclaimed. She raced up to the top of the hill and looked back at Night Claw. "Come on! Hurry up!" She says. Night Claw stretches and starts up the hill to accompany Blade. "Hold on I'm coming!" Night Claw says. They both walk together back to Silver Fur to show her Blades first kill. Blade looks around at everything, then, she looks at her father. She tries to look just like Night Claw; she puffs out her chest, keeps her head held high, and keeps a serious face. Night Claw looks over at Blade to check on her to. He smiles once he sees that Blade is trying to be like him. Night Claw nudges Blade slightly. Blade turns to Night Claw and she giggles. "You're going to be just like me, you know that?" Night Claw says. Blade smiles. "I kind of figured that out." Blade replied. Night Claw smiles and licks her cheek. Then they both continue walking.


	5. The First Kill

The Story of Blade Ch. 5

Blade happily walked back to the den proud of her first kill in the valley. Night Claw walked along beside her also proud of her. When they arrived, Blade padded over to Silver Fur to show her the kill. "Hi mother! Look what I got today!" Blade said proudly. Silver Fur turned her attention away from the boys and onto Blade. She looked down to see what Blade got and to her surprise, she found a mouse. "Wow! You're only six months old and you caught a mouse already? I'd like to see if your brothers could do that." Silver Fur said quietly while smiling. Blade giggled and went over to show her brothers. "Hey guys! Look what I got!" She said proudly. Fire Sun, Sharp Fang, Dark Night and Moon Rock all turned to look to see what Blade got. "You got a mouse?" Fire Sun asked. "How'd you do it?" Sharp Fang says. "Wow! I bet I couldn't do that!" Dark Night exclaimed. Moon Rock just looked over, sighed, and then walked away. Silver Fur watched the pup as they were all surrounding Blade asking questions and commenting on her successful hunt; all except, for Moon Rock. Silver Fur looked around the pups to see if she could see Moon Rock. She bent down to ask one of them if they'd seen Moon Rock. "Have any of you seen Moon Rock?" Silver Fur asked. The pups turn around to see if they could see him. "Nope" They all say at the same time. "He was just here!" Sharp Fang exclaimed. Silver Fur turns around just in time to see that Moon Rock was entering the Forbidden Abyss. Her eyes widened worriedly and she dashed over and grabbed him quickly before he walked into the foggy darkness. "Moon Rock!" Silver Fur yelled as he turned around. "Yes mother?" Moon Rock asked. "Never, go in there. Its very, very dangerous." Silver Fur says seriously. Moon Rock tilts his head in confusion wondering why it is so dangerous. "Why mother?" Moon Rocked asked. Silver Fur lifts her head up and looks around quickly. "There has been tales of The Great Wolf living inside the Forbidden Abyss. It has been said that whoever enters it, will get rewarded for bravery. But, they will also be disciplined for trespassing." Silver Fur warned quietly. Moon Rock flattened his ears and put his tail beneath his legs feeling bad. "Sorry mother. No one ever told me about the Forbidden Abyss." Moon Rock explained. Silver Fur licks Moon Rocks forehead. "That's fine." She says forgivingly. Silver Fur and Moon Rock walk together back to Night Claw and the rest of the pups. Blade tossed the mouse up into the air and played a game; seeing who caught the mouse first before it fell onto the ground. "One, two, three!" Blade counted as she tossed the mouse up into the air. "I got it!" All the pups said. As soon as the mouse was about to touch the ground, four of the pups dived in to try to catch it. But instead, the all ended up in a pile; except for Blade. She swiftly jumped high into the air and caught between her jaws. Blade smirks and turns to the pup pile. "I got it." She said. "Aw! Come on Blade! Give us a chance. We all know your way better than us at almost everything." Sharp Fang explained. Blade just shrugged and walked away. As she was walking, she accidently bumped into Night Claw. "Oops, sorry father." Blade apologized. "It's alright. But try not to play with your food so much, I was watching you and your hunting skills are very good. But food is not to play with. It is meant for eating. Now hurry and eat it before it rots." Night Claw said. Blade nods and picks up her mouse to the den entrance. She slumps down and digs in to the flesh of the mouse. Blade licks the blood off of her lips and goes back to play with the pups. Silver Fur walks back to Night Claw to talk with him. She rests her head on his chest. "What is it you see in Blade?" Silver Fur asks looking up at Night Claw. Night Claw just sighs and thinks. "She's more different than the rest of the pups, she appears much stronger" Night Claw says and stops. "And her blue eyes, it's all so difficult to put together! How can she look so different?" Night Claw said. Silver Fur just sighs and nuzzles Night Claws neck fur. "Night Claw, Night Claw, Night Claw. There's no need to worry about Blade! Look at her, she's already playing and getting along with her brothers and she looks almost like she is one of them. And it seems like the boys don't even notice her blue eyes." Silver Fur said. Night Claw glances at the pups playing together and laughing. "Oh I guess your right." Night Claw said. He licks Silver Furs' ear and they both look at the pups playing.


	6. The Howling

The Story of Blade Ch. 6

The sun was slowly setting under the horizon and the Sacred Lightning Packs' six month old pups start to get tired. Blade yawns feeling very tired. "Alright pups, time to go to sleep" Silver Fur says. The pups all walk back in a line with their eyelids half closed. Night Claw chuckles slightly, looking at them walking funny. As soon as all of the pups got into their sleeping positions, they fell asleep immediately. Silver Fur walks over and licks all of them on their heads. "Good night, my sweet angels." She whispers. Silver Fur walks back and brushes her fur with Night Claws. "I think we did a great job having pups like them." Night Claw says quietly to Silver Fur. She chuckles, "Yes we did" She replies. Night Claw yawns and lies down next to the pups and Silver Fur walks over and rests on Night Claws stomach. They start to fall asleep and wait until the next day. The moon takes its' place in the sky while all the forest animals fall asleep. The next morning, Night Claw wakes up to a burst of sunlight on his face. His eyes flutter open, he stretches then yawns. Silver Fur chuckles at the entrance of the cave. "Morning sleeping beauty" She taunts. Night Claw laughs quietly not to wake up the pups. "Good morning beautiful" He compliments. Silver Fur blushes and smiles, "Ready for the morning howl?" Silver Fur asks. Night Claw nods. "More ready than ever." Night Claw replies. He looks back at the sleeping pups. "Are we going to bring them?" Night Claw says while pointing his muzzle towards the pups. "Of course, we can't leave them here alone. And anyways, I want them to have their first howl with us." Silver Fur says. Night Claw nods and walks over to the pups. He nuzzles all of them softly, "Wake up pups, we have to get ready for the howling this morning" Night Claw says. Blades' ears prick up as soon as she hears the word "howl". "Howling? Today?" She asks excitedly. Night Claw nods. "We have to get ready before it's too late." He tells Blade. "Ok! I'm up! What am I supposed to wear?" Blade asks. Night Claw chuckles, "Don't worry about that. Your mother's out looking for something." Night Claw replied. Blade nods and goes to wake up the rest of the pups. "Come on brothers! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Blade yelled. "Why should we wake up?" Sharp Fang said sleepily. "The howling is this morning!" Blade explained. "Unless, you guys don't want to go" Blade said. All of the boys lifted their heads up. "Yeah we do!" They all said. Silver Fur came back with some things to wear for the pup. "Mother! What did you get for me?" Blade asked. "Well, I tried to find a pretty flower for you but there were so many, that I wanted to let you pick." Silver Fur said. Blade tilted her head at the word flower forgetting what it is. Then, she remembered. "Ooh! Let me see!" Blade asked. Silver Fur set the flowers down on the ground for Blade to see. There was pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange, and green. She looked at the blue one and she thought it looked prettier than the rest. "I think I'll wear the blue one." She said. Silver Fur smiled. "It matches your eyes perfectly" Silver Fur complimented. "Really?" Blade asked. "Yes." Silver Fur replied. Silver Fur picked up the flower gently and put it in front of Blades ears. "And for you guys, I got you little handkerchief" Silver Fur said. She put out some of them and the four pups all chose. Sharp Fang got a red one, Moon Rock got a blue one, Fire Sun got an orange one and Dark Night got a purple one. A couple of minutes later, when they were ready, they went to the middle of the circle of wolves. All of the wolves bowed down to Night Claw, Silver Fur and the pups. First, Night Claw howled a deep strong howl beginning the chorus of howls. Silver Fur went second howling a high sweet melody bonding with Night Claws'. Then, Sharp Fang went next howling a fierce medium howl joining Night Claws' and Silver Furs'. Moon Rock went next howling a smooth low howl. Fire Sun sang a high bumpy howl. Then, after Fire sun, went Dark Night. He sang loud a strongly making the howl ring throughout the forest. Then, went Blade, she sang almost equally to her father. Except; hers was higher and had more of a smooth rhythm to it like Moon Rocks. After the pups and Night Claw and Silver Fur went, the rest of the wolves howled similarly. After everyone finished the howling was done.


	7. The Big Fight

The Story of Blade Ch. 7

Night Claw, Silver Fur and the rest of the pups continued walking back to the den after the howling. "She did very will" Silver Fur whispered to Night Claw. Night Claw nodded, "She did better than I expected" Night Claw said. They both turned to Blade, who was playing with the rest of her sibling. Night Claw and Silver Fur chuckled at the sight of her playing happily with her brothers. They walked to the entrance of the cave and lay down next to each other. As the boys were busy wrestling each other, Blade quietly snuck away from the group of pups; and ventured out of the territory. She kept her head down to keep hidden from any other wolves. And as she as walking, she bumped into something furry and let out a small shriek. Blade closed her eyes and looked up to find another pup almost the same age as her. The other pup just smirked and stared at Blade. "Who are you?" The pup asked. "I-I'm Blade." Blade stuttered. "I'm Lightning" Lightning said. Blade started to lose her fear at Lightning's name. Blade slowly started to stand up straight from her crouched position. "You, you have only one name?" Blade questioned. "And so do you!" Lightning said. "Why do you have one name?" Blade asked. Lightning shrugs. "I guess my parents thought I was the special one so they named me only with one name. Blade raised her eyebrows. "Me too" She said. "Well, anyways, what are you doing outside of your territory?" Lightning asked. Blade thought for a moment, "I'm going exploring." Blade replied. "Me too" Lightning replied. They both continued walking further outland; talking to each other. "Which pack are you in?" Blade asked. "I'm in the Night Seekers Pack." Lightning replies. Blade nods. They kept walking without saying anything for a while then Lightning broke the silence. "Do your parents know that your not there?" Lightning asked. Blade widened her eyes slightly. "Actually, no, they don't! Maybe I should start heading back." She said. As Blade was about to turn around, Lightning stopped her. "Wait, will I see you again?" Lightning said. Blade shrugged, "Maybe" She said. "Bye" They said at the same time. Lightning watched Blade as she walked away and did a sad sigh. Meanwhile; Silver Fur and Night Claw were watching the pups carefully and they noticed that Blade wasn't there. "Where's Blade?" Silver Fur asked. "I'm not sure" Night Claw said worriedly. They looked around frantically searching for her. A couple of minutes later, she came out through the bushes. Silver Fur quickly padded over to her. "Where have you been?" She questioned Blade. "I-I went out of the territory." Blade muttered. "You, what?" Silver Fur said. "I went out of the territory" Blade said a little louder. Silver Fur sighed understanding what Blade must've felt. "You went to explore didn't you?" She said. Blade nodded feeling guilty about leaving without telling her parents first. Silver Fur was about to explain how dangerous it could've been without going with one of them, but a loud howl cut her off. Everyone's ears perked up hearing the howl. Night Claw frowned and a worried look came across Silver Furs face. Night Claw got up immediately and some other wolves joined him to confront the wolf who howled. Silver Fur walked next to Night Claw, "I'm coming with you" Silver Fur said. Night Claw turned to face Silver Fur. "It's far too dangerous." He said. Silver Furs eyes began to mist up fearing about Night Claw. He walked over and licked her cheek. Night Claw turned around and walked away. "Be careful." Silver Fur said quietly. She watched as he began to disappear into the horizon. Silver Fur quickly dashed over to the pups with a worried and depressed face. Blade tilted her head at Silver Furs facial expression. "What's wrong mother?" Blade asked. Silver Fur just shook her head and walked further inside the den. Blade frowned at the sight of her sad and depressed mother. _There's something weird going on. _Blade thought.


	8. The Big Fight (Continued)

The Story of Blade. Ch 9

The milk white moon was slowly rising onto the starlit sky. The war for territory continued, The Night Seekers Pack was gaining upon the Sacred Lightning Pack, but luckily, they have more wolves on their side. The wolves surrounding Blade smirked at her fear, when shockingly, Lightning came to the rescue. He snarled biting on the heels of all of the wolves making them loose balance and fall. "Lightning!" Blade said. Lightning smiled and wagged his tail when suddenly, a wolf from Blades' pack pounced on him. "No!" Blade screamed. Her heart beat rapidly, her fur pricked up angrily and she leaped and pushed off the wolf on Lightning. Blade walked over to Lightning to see if he was okay, but when she was walking, Grey Skull stopped her. "And what do you think you're doing, pup?" Grey Skull asked. "Leave me alone!" Blade exclaimed. Grey Skull frowned and bared his teeth at her. "You think you're so tough, and special." Grey Skull said as he circled her. "Because I am." Blade growled. Grey Skull snapped at her objecting what she's saying. The moon shown on Blades' sleek black fur, she felt somewhat as if she had been given extra power. She growled loudly and pounced on Grey Skull making him bleed. He howled in pain and fell to the floor. Lightnings' ears perked hearing the howl. "Father!" Lightning screamed. Blade breathed hard while she was shaking in fear, and shock. Lightning walked over to his father and a tear streamed down his face. He looked at Blade with an angry, and shocked look. "I never knew you hated my father this much, and I guess, we can't be friends anymore." Lightning said while frowning. "Wait, Lightning, I never meant for this to happen." Blade explained. Lightning shook his head and walk away. Blades' eyes got blurry and she ran away, far, far away never stopping. While Blade was gone, Night Claw fought the rest of the wolves on the Night Seeker pack. Eventually, he killed most of them. He smiled and looked around for Blade to tell her that they have won. Night Claw frowned when he didn't see her. "Blade?" He yelled out. "Blade!" Night Claw yelled. Her name echoed through the plains and no one returned. He ran rapidly back to his territory to tell Silver Fur. Night Claw began to arrive at the entrance of the den. Silver Furs' ears perked hearing paw steps. She turned her head and grinned seeing Night Claw. Before she could say anything, Night Claw said, "Blades gone." Silver Furs eyes widen and she became worried again. This time, I have to come with you to look for her. Night Claw nodded and they began to take off. Silver Fur skidded to a stop. "Who's going to take care of the pups?" She asked. Night Claw looked for the nurse wolf to help take care of the pups. Then he spotted Lily Blossom gathering some plants. "Lily Blossom, will you watch the pups while we search for Blade?" Night Claw asked. Lily Blossom nodded, "With pleasure, my leader." She said. She walked over to the den to keep an eye on them. Then the two of them set off into the darkness. Meanwhile they were searching for Blade, she was off running and running. Blade got tired and saw a nearby forest and decided to rest there. "Well, I'm on my own." Blade said to herself. For the first couple of months, Blade was in charge of taking care of herself, she started to grow up into a young adult. Blade knew most of her surrounding, and where the best hunting grounds were. That's, when she decided to take her life seriously.


	9. Running Away

The Story of Blade. Ch 9

The milk white moon was slowly rising onto the starlit sky. The war for territory continued, The Night Seekers Pack was gaining upon the Sacred Lightning Pack, but luckily, they have more wolves on their side. The wolves surrounding Blade smirked at her fear, when shockingly, Lightning came to the rescue. He snarled biting on the heels of all of the wolves making them loose balance and fall. "Lightning!" Blade said. Lightning smiled and wagged his tail when suddenly, a wolf from Blades' pack pounced on him. "No!" Blade screamed. Her heart beat rapidly, her fur pricked up angrily and she leaped and pushed off the wolf on Lightning. Blade walked over to Lightning to see if he was okay, but when she was walking, Grey Skull stopped her. "And what do you think you're doing, pup?" Grey Skull asked. "Leave me alone!" Blade exclaimed. Grey Skull frowned and bared his teeth at her. "You think you're so tough, and special." Grey Skull said as he circled her. "Because I am." Blade growled. Grey Skull snapped at her objecting what she's saying. The moon shown on Blades' sleek black fur, she felt somewhat as if she had been given extra power. She growled loudly and pounced on Grey Skull making him bleed. He howled in pain and fell to the floor. Lightnings' ears perked hearing the howl. "Father!" Lightning screamed. Blade breathed hard while she was shaking in fear, and shock. Lightning walked over to his father and a tear streamed down his face. He looked at Blade with an angry, and shocked look. "I never knew you hated my father this much, and I guess, we can't be friends anymore." Lightning said while frowning. "Wait, Lightning, I never meant for this to happen." Blade explained. Lightning shook his head and walk away. Blades' eyes got blurry and she ran away, far, far away never stopping. While Blade was gone, Night Claw fought the rest of the wolves on the Night Seeker pack. Eventually, he killed most of them. He smiled and looked around for Blade to tell her that they have won. Night Claw frowned when he didn't see her. "Blade?" He yelled out. "Blade!" Night Claw yelled. Her name echoed through the plains and no one returned. He ran rapidly back to his territory to tell Silver Fur. Night Claw began to arrive at the entrance of the den. Silver Furs' ears perked hearing paw steps. She turned her head and grinned seeing Night Claw. Before she could say anything, Night Claw said, "Blades gone." Silver Furs eyes widen and she became worried again. This time, I have to come with you to look for her. Night Claw nodded and they began to take off. Silver Fur skidded to a stop. "Who's going to take care of the pups?" She asked. Night Claw looked for the nurse wolf to help take care of the pups. Then he spotted Lily Blossom gathering some plants. "Lily Blossom, will you watch the pups while we search for Blade?" Night Claw asked. Lily Blossom nodded, "With pleasure, my leader." She said. She walked over to the den to keep an eye on them. Then the two of them set off into the darkness. Meanwhile they were searching for Blade, she was off running and running. Blade got tired and saw a nearby forest and decided to rest there. "Well, I'm on my own." Blade said to herself. For the first couple of months, Blade was in charge of taking care of herself, she started to grow up into a young adult. Blade knew most of her surrounding, and where the best hunting grounds were. That's, when she decided to take her life seriously.


	10. Old Friends

The Story Of Blade. Ch 10

Although Blades' parents never really told her the ways of the wolf as a young pup, she managed to figure it out herself. Blade walked through the forest, almost recognizing everything she saw. Her stomach growled hungrily. Blade frowned and decided to go to the best hunting grounds, where there is always deer grazing around the fields. She spots a doe devouring small bits of grass. While it was turned around, she stalked it; keeping her stomach low to the ground. "This is going to be my best kill yet." Blade whispered to herself. Blade doesn´t notice that on the opposite side of her, was another wolf, stalking the same prey. She rolled her shoulders getting ready to pounce. She growled under her breath and leaped high over the doe landing on her back. The other wolf leaped midway, bumping into the does hind leg. "Hey!" Said the wolf angrily. Blade smirks and says, "Sorry, this is my kill." The other wolf snorts and continues to try to kill the doe. Blade bits hard into the doe´s neck and causes it to fall to the ground. She holds it for a second and it dies slowly. The other wolf stares in shock at Blades skills. She grips onto the doe´s neck with her teeth and drags it into the dark forest. The other wolf watches as she slowly pulls it away. "Wait up!" Said the un known wolf. Blade ears perked as she heard what he was saying. The wolf trotted over to her to introduce himself. "I´m Lightning." He said. Blades ears flicked once she heard the name. And memories started to flood into her mind. "Lightning?" She said shockingly. "Yeah, what´s your name?" Lightning asked. "I´m, I'm Blade." She said quietly. Lightning´s eyes widened, starting to remember her name. "Blade? Is that really you?" Lightning asked. Blade arched her eyebrows up making a sad look and looked away. She nodded slowly thinking that Lightning is going to be really mad at her for killing his father. Instead, he smiled and laughed, "I can´t believe I found you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Lightning said as if he had forgotten what Blade done. Blade smiled and looked up; wagging her long tail slightly. "Me too!" She exclaimed. Lightning play bowed and wagged his tail while smiling. Blade smiled and rolled her eyes, but then she jumped on him and tackled him unexpectedly. They tumbled down a hill laughing and smiling and when they got to the bottom, Blade landed on top of him. "Gotcha!" She said. Lightning laughed and noticed how pretty Blades eyes looked. Lightning smiled. "Your eyes, their beautiful." Lightning commented. Blades cheeks turned a cherry red and looked away. Blade nudged Lightning and said, "Come on, let's go take a walk." Lightning smiled and they walked beside each other happily. The noise of the hidden animals around the pond sounded as if it was making a kind of melody. The milk white moon glistened on the lake making a reflection. Fireflies began to follow Lightning making it annoying. He tried to bite them away from him, but he walked closer to the lake. He stood on the edge of the lake and he fell in making a big splash. "Woah!" He said as he fell in. "Lightning!" Blade yelled. She ran to the shore to see if he was okay. Lightning was walking onto shore with some fur over his eyes. "I´m fine" Lightning said while smiling. Blade giggled and put her paw over her mouth. The sound of an owl went through one of Blades ears and out the other. It sounded as if it was saying "Follow me." She shook her head thinking she was crazy. Blade and Lightning walked to the top of a hill and sat next to each other, staring and the white moon. Blade began to fall asleep leaning on Lightnings chest. He looked down at her and smiled, setting his head on hers. Lightning sigh happily being with Blade again.


End file.
